The Darkness Inside of Me
by Boendal
Summary: Everyone has a dark side. After suffering a defeat at the hands of Devack Leo finds out that there is something ancient and dark inside of him, but is it bad? Basicly a rewrite of episode 50.


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Enjoy.**

 **The darkness inside of me**

Leo was panting from exhaustion. This duel was taking a lot more out of him then he expected. He had only Power Tool Dragon on the field and close to none life points. He understood that he couldn't win this one despite being an optimist.

It turned out to be true. He was no one, a dork, a joker. Luna was the hero of this tale not him. If she was here everything would've ended in a different way.

It was Devak's turn. "Looks like this is the end for you, child. I attack you with my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" shouted the man. The giant monkey lifted his hand up and then brought it down onto the boy. "You were foolish to think that you could defeat me. You are a mere human and I am the dark signer. Despite the fact that you poses some skills you were doomed from the very beginning. Now perish into the netherworld" ranted the man while his monster was attacking the boy.

This was the end and Leo knew that. He can't run away the monster was simply too big to dodge. He couldn't protect his sister after all. The duelist watched as the giant black hand was getting closer and closer. It was funny actually. Leo was about to die but he wasn't afraid. All he felt was sadness due to the fact that he couldn't keep the promise he once gave to his sister. He promised that he would always be by her side. Well it looks like she would have to live this life by herself. Trudge and Yusei were shouting something from the hill but he wasn't listening. His dragon tried to block the attack but to no avail.

Finally the palm connected with the ground. It formed a cloud of dust. Power Tool Dragon let out a loud roar and then vanished. It had ended. The immortal had disappeared as well. When the dust cloud cleared everyone saw a motionless form of a boy. Trudge and Yusei immediately ran to the boy.

Then a pillar of light appeared near Leo. A teal haired girl stepped out of the light. Her eyes immediately darted to her brother. Her face was struck with horror. She ran up to him and kneeled beside his motionless form. The girl shook him lightly but there was no response. She started shaking him a little bit harder. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Leo come on wake up. I know you alive. You can't die, you can't live me alone!" said the girl through her tears.

Yusei and Trudge had finally reached them. The policeman touched boy's wrist. Then he listened to his heart. The man looked at the male signer beside him and shook his head. Leo had no pulse and his heart wasn't beating. He was dead. Yusei clenched his fists and looked at the dark signer in front of him. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred. This guy is going to pay and he will pay with his life.

Meanwhile the spirit of Power Tool Dragon was hovering above the ground. He was invisible to everyone. He opened his mouth to reveal a set of sharp teeth. The insides of his mouth weren't metallic and looked rather organic. The pit of his mouth started to glow with orange light that was getting stronger and stronger.

"What are you doing asked?" a deep voice from above. The cyborg closed his mouth and looked up. The Crimson Dragon was descending from the skies. He was invisible for everyone else as well. "I know what you truly are Power Tool Dragon" said the deity.

"If you know what I am then you know exactly what I am going to do, old friend" said the robot without his mouth ever opening. His voice sounded metallic.

"You can't do that. I forbid you" said the mighty spirit.

"Forbid me?! I serve you no more Crimson Dragon! I am the dragon of life stream and damn it all to hell I will revive him, if I can't help a friend then what was the point in surviving all this years. You can go and take care of your mighty signers but this child is my responsibility!" shouted the enraged cyborg.

"I understand your frustration my friend. I do not desire the death of this child but you are not the one that is supposed to help him right this moment. You know this child, Leonardo, he's quite a curiosity. For hundreds of years there could only be five signers at any given time but he bares the power that is so similar to the power of my signers but that is not all. There is a power deep inside of him. It is strong and ancient and it's about to free itself. Look" said the spirit as he pointed at the ground.

Down there Leo was surrounded by some black aura. It seemed invisible for everyone else. The darkness started pulsing and it was getting stronger and stronger. Then the teal haired boy took a sharp breath and shot up. Everyone had backed away from him. A black tattoo started appearing on Leo's left arm. It resembled dragon's head with six snakes coming from left and right side of it. The boy slowly stood up. When he opened her eyes everyone gasped. His eyes were completely black and they were somehow glowing with dim white light. The mark on his arm was glowing in the same way.

Devak was first to recover from his shock. He started walking in Luna's direction. "Enough I came to duel the signer and I will do it" said the man as he continued his advance. The girl backed away but then someone stood in front of her. It was Leo.

"I told you already. You will not lay a finger on my sister" said the Leo. His voice was a lot deeper and sounded much more menacing.

"Why should I pay you any attention. I have already beaten you now get out of my way" said the man as he was about to push the boy away but then some force threw him backwards.

"Who said you had any choice?" asked the boy with a smirk on his face. Then with a flick of his wrist black flames surrounded them. Then Leo drew five cards. Devak was clearly unpleased but started the duel anyway.

"I will go first. From my hand I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode. When I normal summon this monster I can special summon a Morphtronic monster from my hand who's level is four or bellow as long as its destroyed at the end of my turn. Now I special summon Morphtronic Videon from my hand. I tune my level three Scopen with my level four Videon and synchro summon my Power Tool Dragon in defense mode. Now I activate my dragon's ability and add a random equip spell to my hand. I equip it with Morphtronic Fortress. The equipped monster gets a thousand defense points and all monsters on my opponents field must attack it. Then I equip it with Central Shield. Now any battle damage involving all the monsters except the equipped monster is reduced to zero. Now you have to attack my Power Tool Dragon. I end my turn."

Power Tool Dragon(Lv:7 ATK:2300 DEF:3500)

Leo's friends were surprised because they had never seen such an equip card before but that wasn't their main concern now. It was Devak's Turn.

"You can't win the duel just with defense. I activate a field spell Closed Forest. Now I activate a spell card Attack order of the Ape King. It allows me to summon two ape tokens(LV:1 ATK:0 DEF:0). Now I release my two ape tokens and advance summon my Earthbound Immortal Cusilu. Now I play a spell card Mythical Space Typhoon and destroy your Morphtronic Fortress" said the man. A lightning stroke the dragon and destroyed one of his equip cards.

"When Morphtronic Fortress is destroyed due to a card effect I need to discard my hand and then I special summon two Morphtronic Dragon tokens. I can declare a level that is equal or lower to the total amount of levels of the monster cards that I have discarded. The tokens gain that level and they gain ATK/DEF points equal to their level x200. I declare level one" said the boy as two mechanical dragons appeared on the battlefield.

Morphtronic Dragons (LV:1 ATK:200, DEF:200)

"You fool. You could've summoned two monsters with 2400 attack points, not that it would help you. I attack your Power Tool dragon with Cusillu"

"I destroy Central Shield attached to my dragon and it is not destroyed"

"Whatever I will destroy you on my next turn. I set a card face down and end my turn" said the dark signer.

"I draw. I play Morphtronic Remoten in attack position" said Leo as he summoned his monster. His opponent started laughing.

"That card won't help you. The only synchro monster you have is your Power Tool Dragon which you have already summoned. I activate a trap card Cursed Prison and special summon Ancient Fairy Dragon. Now I tribute it and halve your life pints" said the man with a smirk.

"You just gave me an ability to end this duel with style. I tune my two level one Morphtronic Dragons and my level seven Power Tool Dragon with my level three Morphtronic Remoten and synchro summon Xolotl The First Immortal" said the boy as his creatures got surrounded by green circles and started glowing. The four monsters have disappeared to reveal a totally new monster.

Everyone gasped. A giant heart shaped object have appeared in the sky. It was similar to the ones that appeared when the immortals were summoned only it was completely black with white outlines. It started sucking some sort of energy out of the giant monkey. When it stopped the heart exploded with hundreds of purple lights and then it started changing shape. A giant dragon appeared on the battlefield. It was completely black with white outline and his body was covered with white lines that resembled circuit. The dragon was standing on his back feet and several black snake like heads were emerging from his back.

Xolotl The First Immortal (LV:12 ATK:3000 DEF:2000)

"When I summon Xolotl he gains an effect based on the amount of materials used for his synchro summon. I used four monsters so now I can special summon two monsters from either player's graveyard. I summon Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon. Monsters summoned by this effect can attack twice each battle phase but that won't be necessary. I attack Cusillu with Xolotl!"

"Wait!" shouted Devack. The dragon stopped his attack. "Why does the mighty Xolotl serves this pathetic child. Why do you go against your own kind?!" asked the dark signer.

"Why?" said the immortal in a calm deep voice to the great surprise of everyone. "Why humans constantly go against their own race? I help this boy probably because he served as a home for me for the past eleven years. I never understood the desire of other immortals to put the world into the darkness. This is a beautiful world and living in it as a human is magnificent. I think that is a good enough answer now perish" said the dragon as his sneaks charged forward and bit the monkey.

Cusillu vanished.

Devack LP 4000-3800

Then it was Power Tool Dragon's turn. He smashed the ground in front the dark signer. It caused him to fall backwards.

Devack LP 3800-1500

Before he could get up Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared in front of him. She let out a cry and everything got covered by light.

Devack LP 1500-0

The man got slammed into the ground. The field spell had disappeared but Leo's monsters were still present. A dark mist surrounded the dark signer. He was about to vanish into the netherworld. One of Xolotl's snakes rushed to him and grabbed the man by his coat. Then it pulled Devack away from the black mist. The black markings on his face have disappeared and the mist have vanished as well.

"You have saved him but why?" asked Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Netherworld is such a junk hole. Even he didn't deserve it" said the immortal. Then he and Power Tool Dragon bumped fists to everyone's great surprise. Finally the flames disappeared along with the monsters. Leo's eyes have returned to normal.

Luna ran up to her brother and gave him a tackle hug. Luckily he managed to not fall. "You made me worried there. Don't you ever do that" said the girl. The teal haired duelist gave her a sheepish smile and returned the hug.

"That was an amazing duel Leo" said Yusei with a smile. "So are you a dark signer now" asked Trudge with a nervous voice. He was standing a few meters away from the group. Leo pulled back his sleeve to reveal his black tattoo. "Yeah I guess I am and the darkest one at that" said the boy with an evil smirk. Then he gave an evil laugh. The policeman backed away in horror. After a second the signers started laughing.

"Have you practiced that one?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah I did a lot" said the boy with a smile. "Ok that's great but can the mighty dark signer give me my Ancient Fairy Dragon" said the girl. Leo nodded and walked up to unconscious Devack and took his duel disk. He opened the slot for the extra deck and pulled out his sister's dragon out of it. Then he gave the card to Luna.

"Thank you big brother I love you" said the girl as she pulled her brother into another hug. "OF course you do. I am the best brother a girl can have" said the boy with a smile as he lifted his sister up for a quick spin.

"Okay now let's go and seal the reactor" said Yusei. While they were sealing the reactor the satellite looked at Leo. It turns out that not all of the immortals are evil and this kid. He possesses such power and yet no one had noticed it even that Sayer. He just hoped that this power won't corrupt the teal haired boy.

"Hey, thinking about what I will do with the kid?" asked Xolotl's voice. Yusei looked around but it seemed that no one could hear it besides him. "I am using telepathy. Don't worry about Leonardo. I don't do anything bad to my hosts. Well he can get a few bad habits from me. I really like old types of vines and brandy but other than that he will be more then alright. I give you my word" said the voice and then disappeared.

While they watched the sunrise Yusei turned his gaze to the boy beside him. Maybe everything had turned out for the best. Now when there is one more person that can defeat a dark signer they definitely had a chance.

 **Well I hope you have enjoyed this one. The appearance of Xolotl is based on Raphtil's art. I hope he won't be mad at me for using it. Google it the art is great. Oh and if you didn't figure it out the "Morphtronic Fortress" and "Attack order of the Ape King" cards are made up and do not exist. Please review and have a nice day.**


End file.
